Undone
by maynezd7
Summary: "Ahhhh!" A girl's voice cried… "Hermione?" I yelled, running towards it… Every classroom I passed was dark, except for one... Dirty things happen in empty classrooms after the rest of the castle has fallen asleep... SMUT. Multi-partner/pairings dmxhg dmxhgxhp hgxgw hgxgwxhpxdm
1. Them

**HERMIONES POV**

I did exactly what I always did when I had had a row with Harry, I went and found Malfoy.

We met in one of our usual places, an empty classroom on the 5th floor. We didn't speak. We never say much beforehand; our mouths are far too busy.

He shoves my skirt upwards then rips down my tights and kickers in swift desperate movements. His ragged breaths prove that he needs this just as much as I do. I suck at the tender bits of skin where his neck meets his shoulder as I rip open his belt and nimbly undo the button of his pants, eager to expose more of him.

He exhales deeply into my ear as I take hold of his cock; he's ready.

Next Malfoy filled one fist with my hair and used the other to lift me up onto a desk, all the while kissing me everywhere. I moved my hips forward, wanting him, no, needing him to fill me up. I needed him to fuck me, hard.

He paused for a moment, smirking down at me. He knew in this moment that he was in control. My cunt was practically dripping with anticipation as I waited for him.

"Turn over" he said under his breath.

Before I could budge an inch, he forced me up and bent me over the desk.

"Uhhhhh" I moaned, delighted with what he'd done.

Then, without warning he forced his cock inside me.

"Ahhhhh!" I gasped as the air was knocked out of me.

He didn't stop, not for a second. Holding onto my hips, he continued to thrust into me hard and fast.

My eyes rolled slightly into the back of my head as every nerve in my body ached with pleasure. I blindly reached forward to the edge of desk and clawed at the wood.

"Ahhh ahhhh" I continued as my insides quivered. I was close.

 **HARRYS POV**

I felt bad for lashing out at Hermione, it was stupid really. She was my best friend after all, I need her.

Once I'd sorted out my ego, I went wandering around the halls in search of her. I decided I would most likely find her somewhere between Gryffindor Tower and the Library.

The castle was dark and quiet as I made my way down a few flights of stairs.

Finally, I found myself on the 5th floor, a known shortcut to the library.

"Ahhhh!" A girl's voice cried out.

What the fuck? I thought to myself.

"Aahhhhh!" The muffled screams sounded again.

"Hermione?" I yelled as I ran down the hall towards the noise.

Every classroom I passed was dark, except for one. I could see light seeping underneath the door of the last classroom on the left. I took a quick breath in and out, drew my wand, and prepared to open the door.

I flung it open and lunged forward towards the light, only to be stunned by what I saw. The classroom door closed behind me as I gaped in shock at Hermione and Malfoy.

In the split seconds that followed, I expected Malfoy to stop, I expected him to cover himself or react in some way. Instead he smirked and continued plowing into Hermione, who was quite clearly enjoying herself.

I watched her now, unable to stop. She looked me straight in the eyes as she moved and groaned with pleasure. She arched her back, exposing her breasts to me.

I lost all control of my own body. My pants grew tight as I stood there watching them. Only seconds had passed since I barged through the door, but it seemed like so much longer.

"Mmmmmm..." Hermione moaned, biting her lip hungrily.

She eyed me still, her face lust filled, even animal-like. She was on the verge of coming and I'd never been more turned on in my entire life.

"UHHHHH" she cried out once more.

I stepped forward, maybe I took 2 steps, or maybe it was all in my head and I hadn't moved at all.

Without thought I shoved my wand in my pocket and reached down to comfort my throbbing cock. I'd lost all control, I was hypnotized.

I found myself unbuttoning the top of my pants and sliding my hand into my briefs.

She was panting now, hard, and her eyes watered, but she never broke eye contact.

"Harrryyyyyyyy" she screamed as she came at last.

Nothing could stop me now as I pulled out my cock and moved towards them.

She was still coming when I placed the tip of my cock at her lips.

She didn't give a moment's thought before she took me into her mouth.

"Mmmmm" she moaned over my dick, sending chills up my back.

Up and down my dick she sucked, taking me deeper every time. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying every second of her.

For a moment I forgot, or maybe I didn't care, that it wasn't just me and Hermione.

I risked a peek across from me at my nemesis, only to see that same smirk that I had despised all these years. Then I looked down at his girth going into Hermione. He was thrusting into her hard, and with each thrust he made back and forth, Hermione moved back and forth across my dick.

I was quickly realizing that Hermione wasn't solely responsibly for the pleasure I was feeling. Malfoy was controlling her, forcing her to take me deeper into her throat, not that she struggled or seemed to mind.

I looked him in the eyes for a moment, silently thanking him for the pleasure he was helping me have.

Malfoy met my eyes, shuddering for a moment; it was his turn now, he was ready to come.

Something about the face he made, way he fucked her, the way she moaned, and how she sucked my cock, was making it impossible for me to hold out any longer.

I watched Malfoy move his hand towards his cock and I knew exactly what his plan was. I quickly followed in suit.

My toes curled as I reached the brink of coming. I gave Malfoy one last look before I pulled my cock out and aimed my come over Hermione's shoulder while Malfoy laid his across her lower back.

"Ahhhh" I gasped as came.

Malfoy grunted as he covered her and she cooed in response. When I was finally finished I exhaled and looked over what I'd done.

 **MALFOY'S POV**

While Potter awkwardly gawked for a moment, I quickly collected my cock and my thoughts.

This evening had definitely been a pleasant surprise. I was nearly shocked to hear from Granger on a Tuesday night, and I never in my wildest dreams imagined Harry bloody fucking Potter would join us.

Not that he was a bad addition to our rendezvous…

Sure, I hated him, and everything he stood for, just like I hated Granger…but that obviously hadn't stopped the two of us from shagging every weekend. This was about physical need, lust; and Potter, I had to admit, wasn't hard on the eyes.

In fact, it turned me on to watch his sizeable cock go into my little Granger's mouth.

I was a bloody prick and a perve, but I knew if I played my cards right, this might not be the last time we all met in this classroom…

I swiftly sprang into action, to save the moment before things got too awkward. I grabbed my wand, used a quick scourgify on Granger's back, cleaning up mine and Potter's messes. Then I leaned forward and planted a soft, but dutiful kiss on the back of her porcelain neck.

"Until next time my sweet." I whispered, loud enough for Harry to hear.

I got dressed fast and moved towards the door.

As I passed Harry, who still looked rather dumbstruck, I spoke.

"Thanks for joining us, Potter." I smirked before leaving the two of them to sort things out.


	2. Potion

**Hermione's POV**

Harry and I didn't talk about that night with Malfoy. I refused to, every time he tried.

I had to wait for him to adjust to the idea. I had to let what happened sink in. He needed to think about it... go over every detail in his mind.

If everything went the way I hoped it would, Harry would find himself thinking about me when he was alone in bed at night. And even better he would think about Malfoy too.

But Harry was stubborn. Blinded to a fault by his hatred.

I quickly realized that I would have to coerce him by other means...

I knew of a potion. I'd used it once before.

Once was all it took.

It wasn't a love potion. It was more of a dream draught... for particular types of dreams.

It was difficult getting a drop of it into Malfoy's cup, but I'd managed…

One night filled with dreams of me was enough to make Malfoy want to fuck me more than he wanted me dead…

Now look at us, fucking regularly; mind numbing, full body orgasm, angry, lust-filled sex.

Malfoy's appetite for sex was quite the rival to my own, and up until that night with Harry...I'd thought Draco would be more than enough to quench my thirst. But now I wanted more. Now I needed Harry... I needed them both. And I knew that Malfoy felt the same way.

I gathered my ingredients and brewed my potion to perfection…It was only missing one thing…

I stayed up late that night, waiting for the rest of the girls in my dormitory to fall asleep. Once they were out I closed the curtains around my four-poster bed and cast a silencing charm…It had been a while since I'd pleasured myself and I knew I could be loud in my affections. Lastly, I conjured a vial, and positioned it close by.

I laid back against my pillows, relaxing my entire body and closing my eyes. Once I was comfortable, I slowly slid a hand up my chest, taking in every sensation that this brought. My soft fingers continued upward until they found the sensitive tips of my breasts. Using both hands now I teased myself; swirling my index fingers around and around each nipple.

As my nipples hardened, heat gathered between my legs, like a dragon coming to life.

I took one hand away from my chest and up towards my mouth, delicately tracing my lips before taking a finger inside. I swirled my tongue around the tip of my finger, sliding it further into my mouth as I did; one knuckle, then two. As I sucked wantonly, I imagined that it was Malfoy's cock I was licking. Then I imagined Harry's…

"Mmm…" I moaned, bring my other hand to my mouth as well…imagining both Draco and Harry's cocks at my lips. Both hard, both eager, both dripping with need.

I sucked almost ravenously on the index fingers of both hands, until the rest of my body twitched with envy. My hips bucked slightly up and down of their own accord, begging to be touched.

"Not yet," I whispered to myself; bringing my wet fingers back to my nipples. First, I traced wet circles around the hard points, then I pinched them sending waves of pain and pleasure through out my body.

I enjoyed the pain. I couldn't explain why, but I wanted more of it. I needed it. Malfoy knew my needs; he always knew just what to do…

I remembered him then, flipping me over across a desk, and grabbing me by the hair. I rolled over, onto my stomach, fervently trying to relive this memory with Malfoy. With one arm I carefully propped myself up, but also grabbed a hold of my long hair, tightly; I positioned my knees underneath me and propped my ass in the air. Without further hesitation I swung my free hand back and smacked a plump cheek. It stung for a moment, but only just. I bit my lip and swung again, this time harder.

"Ahh.." I exhaled, as I spanked myself again and again with as much force as I could muster.

Finally, my ass was red and tingly, my knees were struggling to hold me up, and my cunt was dripping hot liquid onto my thighs.

I couldn't deny myself any longer, but I must.

I rolled over once more, relaxing against the pillows. It was all I could do not to slam my entire fist into my cunt, but I maintained control. It was absolutely necessary that this was done correctly. That this orgasm was as great and as powerful as it possibly could be.

I slid my fingers along the wetness of my thighs, bringing my hands closer to my center. My cunt was throbbing and bucking towards my hands, as I continued to tease myself. I traced the tips of my fingers up and down the edges of my lips, being careful not to enter inside.

By the time my fingers met my clit, my breaths were ragged, and my chest heaved, my entire body overcome with desire. I needed penetration, and I was so eager to come…

"Not yet…" I told myself again. "Just a little more."

I very delicately massaged my clit, stopping each time I became close to release, then starting again. Sweat trickled across my brow as I teased myself to no end, and my hands were soaked with my desire. Making use of the wetness of my hands, I reached one hand down passed my clit and my entrance…down to another area full of pleasurable nerves. I circled the hole with my right hand while still rubbing my clit with my left. Thanks to Malfoy's kinkiness, I had learned just how pleasurable this area of the body could be…

I pressed one wet finger inside my ass, just up to the first knuckle; I swirled it around inside, stretching it, preparing it for more.

"MMmmm yes…." I moaned, taking in every glorious sensation. I needed more.

When it was ready I slid deeper inside; my entire body shuddered with euphoria as I slowly caressed my soft insides. I was so close, so desperately close. I began moving my finger in and out, driving myself mad.

Wanting more, I sat up on my knees, so I could better pleasure my ass; and in that moment, I lost all sense of control. I slipped another finger into my ass, eagerly riding them up and down as I knelt.

"Yes! Yessss! Uhhhh!" I moaned, maybe even screamed as I fucked myself.

I couldn't hold my left hand back as it reached for my cunt. With ease I slid one finger in then two, drowning them inside; up and down, in and out, faster, harder.

"OH GODRIC! FUCK!" I yelled as I rode my hands, fucking my ass and my cunt at once, holding nothing back now. I pushed deeper, harder, faster, loving every second of it. Coming closer and closer to what I wanted most of all…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! YESSSSS! FUCKK! YESSSSSSSS" I screamed over and over as my body trembled and shook with the overcoming pleasure.

I needed to withdraw one hand and grab the vial, but it felt too good. I couldn't stop, not now. I continued to move up and down on my fingers, imagining that I had both Malfoy and Harry inside me at once. That I was sandwiched between their two hard bodies; them filling me to the brink and fucking me near to death.

I was so close, so fucking close.

"FUCK ME MALFOY, FUCK ME HARRY! HARDER, HAARDER! YESS! AHHHH"

With one quick movement I grabbed the vial and positioned it at my center just in time for me to squirt my orgasm inside it. I filled the small vial and then some, leaving my hand covered in my sweet juices.

My head felt light and I fell back against the pillows, with one hand still inside me, the other holding the vial. I continued to massage myself, riding out my orgasm, while I licked the excess come off the sides of the vial.

It was easy to see why this was so powerful…How this type of come could determine men's dreams…

I mixed the fruits of my orgasm in with the potion and within a week I had exactly what I needed to get what I wanted. A few drops of this into Harry's dinner time pumpkin juice would have his eyelids heavy and his manhood throbbing by the time he reached the portrait hole. Then he will be overcome with wet dream, after wet dream of me. Come the next morning he will not be able to sleep until he lives out whatever sick fantasy he had dreamt of the night before.

I had no doubt that this potion, in combination with thoughts of the impromptu threesome we'd had, would be enough to make Harry join Malfoy and I in an empty classroom…


	3. Classroom

**Harry's POV**

I was broken. Something was definitely wrong; my cock, my brain, they were broken.

I had, to my embarrassment, come all over myself in the night, soaking the sheets of my bed. And to my astonishment, my cock was still hard, with no sign of that changing any time soon. And bloody hell, those dreams…they felt so real…

I feigned sickness and waited for the guys in my dormitory to head to class. Once they were gone I scourgified myself and the surrounding area. Now, to deal with this raging boner.

I grabbed it head on and began to move my hand up and down, letting my thoughts drift.

The night I'd found Hermione and Malfoy had hardly left my thoughts since…but as sexy as Hermione was and as amazing her mouth felt, I couldn't get passed Malfoy's smirk or his cock thrusting into her…It left a bad taste in my mouth, it nearly marred the entire experience… That is until last night.

I dreamt of Hermione's flawless body, her soft skin, supple breasts, supple ass, her infinitely talented mouth, her wet and needy cunt… In my dreams I'd pillaged her pussy, devoured it, tasted every piece of her over and over, never sated. She was a goddess…

My dick jerked as I reflected on the visions in my head.

Hermione wasn't the only one in my dreams though… Malfoy had been there too, and in some fucked up way, it wasn't a bad thing. I even remember _wanting_ him there…Bloody hell… In the dreams I even wanted Malfoy to fuck Hermione, blimey I think I even wanted him to…

I came onto my hand as I thought of Malfoy… and Hermione.

Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes…

They were only dreams, I told myself… I needed to get my shite together, but I couldn't stop thinking of her, of them. I almost drooled at the thought of joining them again…

I must… I will.

 **Malfoy's POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked her as we entered our favorite empty classroom.

"It worked on you!" Granger insisted, with that know-it-all-tone that bugged me so much; I would have to punish her for that…

But before I could make a move on her, she stopped me.

"Wait, I think Harry needs to start first." She mused.

"Excuse me?!"

"If we want to add Harry into our arrangement, it has to be done the _right_ way. Trust me," She bossed as she removed her jumper. "Let me get him going first, get him comfortable…He's a virgin after all… Then you can slowly work yourself in…"

"You expect me to stand back and watch, while Potter has all the fun?" I interjected, knowing that for the most part she was probably right.

"Just in the beginning…Shh! I think I hear someone coming. Make yourself scarce!" Granger demanded as she headed towards the door to the classroom.

"Fucking Granger…" I mumbled as I made my way into a dark corner of the room, just out of sight. This better be worth my time.

 **Hermione's POV**

With my wand ready I approached the classroom door, hoping to find Harry. I was not disappointed.

"Harry! You got my note!" I said delightedly before pressing my lips to his; kissing him before he could change his mind. "Come with me."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a large empty desk at the head of the room, while using my wand to lock the door and cast a silencing charm.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth, clearly searching for Malfoy.

"Focus on me Harry," I purred, fucking him with my eyes.

I sat on top of the desk and pulled Harry between my legs.

"Kiss me." I demanded.

For a moment he looked unsure, but soon he followed my instruction. He kissed me cautiously at first; I coerced my tongue between his lips and he began to relax. Giving in, he grabbed ahold of my waist and pressed his body against mine. I skillfully reached between us and began unfastening his belt, teasing his erection as I did. Once his pants dropped to the floor I fully took his hardened cock in my hand.

"Mmm" he moaned into my mouth as he continued to kiss me.

I pulled my lips from his and began trailing kissed up and down his neck.

"Take my clothes off Harry." I urged him, having not forgotten that this was his first time.

He did as he was told, clumsily removing each article of my clothing as I helped him out of the remainder of his. Still sitting on the edge of the desk, fully naked now, I spread my legs and pulled him against me. The length of his swollen cock rubbed against my already wet cunt, making him cry out.

"Ahhhh…" He moaned as I grinded against him.

He bit his lip as he eyed me, waiting for me to say the word; desperate to enter me. His eyes were hungry, animal-like, and his lips looked as if he was ready to devour me. I shivered for a moment, imagining his hot breath on my clit.

I laid myself back across the desk, blossoming for him like goddamn flower, waiting.

"It's your turn to make me come Harry, or have you forgotten?" I purred, reminding him of our previous time together in this classroom.

Nervously he assessed my flower, as if he not knowing where to begin. Luckily, he had the best teachers…

He leaned forward over the table, hovering between my legs; holding himself up with one hand, he caressed my inner thigh with the other. His timidity was sweet, but I needed him now; I couldn't stand to wait any longer…

Movement behind Harry assured my aching pussy that I wouldn't have to…

 **Harry's POV**

I slowly slid my hand down Hermione's thigh, both intimidated and intrigued by the way her body reacted; begging me to make her come… As my fingers grew closer to her center, I felt warm, hard skin against my back and a hand graze down my arm. I flinched at the touch, but a firm hand on my hip held me still, while the other moved my hand.

"Like this Potter," Malfoy whispered as he placed his right hand over mine, linking a few of our fingers, and taking control.

I fought the urge to fight him back as he positioned two of my fingers onto Hermione's hot flesh. She leaned her head back, catching her breath as we moved in slow circles.

"Ooooo" she purred as we continued our ministrations.

"That's it Potter…" Malfoy breathed over my shoulder, as he guided me further down between her thighs.

To my surprise Malfoy pulled my hand away from her and brought it up towards him. I gasped as he took my fingers into his own mouth. I hardly noticed Hermione's whimpers at the loss of our touch, as Malfoy's tongue swirled around my fingers. Then, as quickly as he had taken me into his mouth, our hands were back between Hermione's legs, circling her entrance. He maneuvered our hands as one, as we each pressed a finger inside of her.

"Ohhhh...mmhmm" She moaned, arching her back; her soft tissue flexing around us as we moved in and out of her.

"Taste her Potter." Malfoy urged, pushing forward with his hard chest firmly against my back. "Suck on her perfect clit for me."

As we pumped our fingers into her, faster now, harder, I pressed my lips to her. She reacted instantly to the movements of my tongue; Steadying myself with one hand, and entering her with the other, I pressed my cock against the edge of the desk, desperate for relief.

"Yessss!" She moaned, and her breathing became more irregular. "Yesss!"

My cock twitched and ached with need as Hermione got closer and closer to coming. I yearned to relieve it, to stroke it, but I was determined to make her come, to devour her orgasm.

"Oh, oh Godric!" she was yelling now and just when I thought I could take no more, warmth surrounded my cock. A knowing hand moved up and down my length with experienced movements while I suckled at Hermione. I moaned into her as my built up tension finally found release.

"Harry, yess! Keep going! Don't stop!" Hermione begged and I realized it was only my hand that was inside of her now.

I maneuvered 3 of my fingers inside her and she ate them up with ease. We were both on the brink of coming now, on the edge of ecstasy. My eyes rolled back as pleasure took over, consuming every one of my senses. Hermione's moans and Draco's heavy breathing on my neck only increased my excitement. Her taste and her scent intoxicated me, I couldn't get enough of her. And Malfoy's obviously large erection pressed against my backside only intensified the movements of his hand up and down my cock.

"AHhhhhHHH Ohhhhh Yeassssss" Hermione came loudly, her body shuddering around me. It was my turn now.

"Come for me Potter," Malfoy whispered in my ear and I gasped for air, releasing my load into his hand; simultaneously groaning into Hermione's still coming cunt.

I struggled to catch my breath as I lapped up Hermione's orgasm. Tickling her with my breath as I slid my tongue between her folds. As the dizziness of my intense ejaculation cleared my head and my cocked relaxed, Malfoy released me.

As I came up for air, everything that had just occurred began to sink in.

What the fuck had I just done? What had I gotten myself into?

Hermione sat up, fondling herself invitingly, but I stepped back, overwhelmed with confusion.

"Good job Potter" He mused as he moved around me, casting a quick scourgify. "Now it's my turn."

I stood aside, questioning my sexuality, as Malfoy moved towards Hermione, who awaited him on the edge of the desk.

I watched as he wrapped her arms and legs around him, picked her up, and pushed her body up against a nearby stone wall. Then with one hand he positioned his large cock between her legs and forced it inside her mercilessly.

I stood there gawking for a moment as Malfoy shamelessly fucked Hermione into a wall with a speed and force that had to have been painful. Yet, the moans and yells that escaped Hermione deemed otherwise…

"Malfoy! Mmmmhmmm! Don't stop, please… don't stop!" She begged him.

He silenced her screams with his mouth as he melded his tongue with hers. They ravished each other with a ferocity that could only be rivaled by dragons. I continued to gawk as Hermione screamed and clawed red marks across his back, while he growled and left bite marks on her shoulders.

His bare ass flexed and relaxed in quick repetition as he smashed his hips into hers, holding her up against the wall with the sheer force and agility of his thrusts.

My cock hardened once more as I watched them, and I imagined myself pressing myself against Draco's back…

What the fuck was wrong with me? I asked myself, shaking my head and jumping into action.

I dressed myself the best I could, grabbed my wand, and exited the classroom at full speed. Terrified of what I would do if I stayed. Hermione's lustful moans followed me down the hall as I ran.


	4. Dragons

**Hermione's POV**

The fire in Malfoy's eyes as he picked me up from the desk, was something that I'd never witnessed before. He held nothing back as he fucked me into the cold hard stone, he used no restraint.

It took me a few moments to adjust to the size of his cock and the relentless force with which he drilled it into me. Even after the warm up I'd had with Harry, Draco managed to stretch my insides to their full capacity. Godric, did it feel divine…

I dug my nails into his back and let him consume me, taking in every sensation. The pain blurred into immense pleasure as he melded his body into mine. With each push of his hips into my core, he filled my depths and stroked the sensitive spot within.

"Mmmmmalfoy! Mmmmhmmm! Don't stop, please… don't stop!" I pleaded.

I begged him to continue as my urge to come grew and I lost control of my breathing. He nipped my shoulders hard then licked my wounds, never wavering in the aggressive movements of his hips. Pressured bubbled within me as he massaged my tongue with his; my release was so near, I could almost taste it…

My breath hitched, and my eyes found his, still blazing with desire.

"I'm..I'm gunna come," I moaned under my breath, eyes watering from the building intensity inside me.

"Come for me _Hermione_ ," He whispered before enveloping my mouth with his.

Our mouths danced with rabid need and I came with a force I'd never experienced prior. Every muscle in my body fell weak as my cunt pulsed around his cock, drowning it in my juices. Holding me up against the wall with his mouth and his cock, he continued to fuck me through every pulse & wave of my orgasm, in what was the most erotic moment I had ever experienced.

Only when my orgasm was complete, and my pussy was sore did he begin to slow his thrusts. Even his kisses became softer, but still held the same intensity.

Before I realized what was happening, Malfoy removed me from the wall and laid me onto the desk, never removing his lips from mine.

Lifting one of my legs above his shoulder he entered me once more, with slow but deliberate movements. Sensing my soreness, he massaged my tender depths with his dick; caressing what he had pillaged moments ago. Knowing my body as well as his own, he rubbed gentle circles into my clit and laid kissed where he'd bitten my shoulders. I relaxed into him, letting him fill me up, enjoying his soft touches. I'd never experience Malfoy like this… so gentle, yet so attentive…

Releasing my leg from his shoulder he moved down my body to kiss the bruises forming on either side of my thighs. Then, with unparalleled skill, he slid his tongue inside my depths, in and out. Tantalizing every nerve and soothing every ache. I came once again as he made his way to my clit, simultaneously sucking and swirling his tongue around it.

I showered him with my gratitude, and he lapped up every drop.

Pleased with himself, he wiped his mouth and returned his cock to my entrance. My depths were hot and swollen, but still wanton for his length. He gracefully slid his arms around behind me as his cock slid inside and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We moved together, anticipating the others moves, meeting each other's hips and lips. My entire body was electrified with his touch and I couldn't imagine ever having felt more consumed by his energy. Passionately we continued, neither of us wanting the feeling to pass.

As we moved together with perfect synchronization I lost track of where my body began and his ended… Wrapped together as one, we were inseparable and insatiable.

At last, with our tongues intertwined, we came; me covering Malfoy with my release, and him filling me to the brim and then some.

Finally separating our mouths, but not our sexes, we breathed heavily, struggling to fill our lungs. His eyes found mine as the beating in my chest overwhelmed my ears. He was exhausted and so was I, but I'd honestly never felt better.

He held me and remained inside me until my center finally ceased it's flexing and we'd both caught our breaths. He kissed me once more before letting go and rolling over to lay beside me on the desk.

After a moment we turned to each other again and laughed.

"Wow," I exclaimed after laughing for a spell. "If I'd known you were going to fuck me like that I wouldn't have bothered inviting Harry."

"Potter's still a child… He doesn't know how to properly please you… He won't _ever_ be able to please you like I can." Malfoy purred, reaching over to stroke my clit.

I turned onto my side to face him, propping my head up as he continued to fondle my folds.

"And I can't wait to return the favor… however, if I didn't know better I'd say you were getting a bit territorial." I mused as I slid my hand down his stomach, towards his cock. "You fucked me like you were claiming your territory. Scared poor Harry away."

"Like I said… he's still a child." He exhaled as my hand slid through the blonde hair at his base. "Besides, I have no siblings, after all. And I'm an heir to boot. I've never had to nor have I ever wanted to share my toys."

He paused for a moment, turning his body towards mine so that he could take one of my breasts into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue selfishly around my erect nipple.

"Mmmm" I moaned, as he entered me with two of his fingers.

"This," he continued as he thrust into me, "is mine."

He moved deep inside of me, quickly finding my g-spot and pressing into it; all the while moving his thumb in circles over my clit.

"Ahhh!" I gasped as Malfoy brought me to the brink of orgasm faster than I thought was humanly possible. He played me like I was his instrument and he was my master; only he could control me in this way…

"Only I can bring you this much pleasure," smirked as he rocked my entire world with just one hand. "As such, only I should be allowed to fuck you here."

"Ohhh!" I cried out, half in shock, as my hips bucked into his hands. I was so close, so fucking close.

"Say it." He urged, skillfully working my clit and my g-spot, bringing me to the edge. "Say it and I'll let you come."

With his last words he thrust once more, then paused ever so slightly. Unable to breath at the loss of his movements, so close to my climax it hurt, I screamed out.

"I only want you to fuck me there! Only you Malfoy…please!" I begged him desperately.

With a smirk he continued his ministrations making me come almost instantly.

"Good girl Granger come for me." He moaned as he worked me through my climax.

I breathed heavily for a moment, but I quickly recovered… It was my turn now.

 **Malfoy's POV**

To my surprise, Granger came to life, straddling me with newfound energy. Fuck, she was hot.

She wrapped her hand around my cock and positioned it at her entrance, hardly hesitating before sliding down onto it. Her hot flesh enveloped me in ways that made my toes curl.

She began riding my dick like her life depended on it, lifting her hips upward only to slam them back down again; pushing me deeper inside of her each time.

I watched her as she worked, biting her lip as my cock filled her up. She loved this just as much as I did.

I reached my arms around her back and pulled her chest down to mine, eager to taste her sweet lips.

Her hips never missed a beat as I pressed her up against me, I groaned into her mouth as she continued fucking me. Her erect nipples danced across my chest, adding to my arousal.

She was perfect. She knew exactly what I needed, how I needed it, and when. Every angle, every touch… she was a fucking goddess. Her tight folds clung to my cock, wet & needy. She brazenly moaned and cooed into my mouth and neck, losing all sense of propriety. I rocked my hip into her, matching her vigor with my own.

I tangled my fingers into her mass of curls and held her even closer to me, deepening our kiss. I couldn't get enough of her and she couldn't get enough of me.

Wanting to please her further I carefully rearranged our bodies so that we were both kneeling, and she was still straddling me. I met her hips with my thrusts as our need intensified.

"Fuckkk. Draco…" She gasped as I held her tightly while suckling on her neck.

My bullocks flexed, shooting waves of urgency into the head of my cock as my name left her lips… I nearly lost myself in her. I needed to hear her say it again.

I growled into her neck as we continued to move, skin slapping against skin; I refused to come without her.

I slid one hand down her back and grabbed a hold of her ass for dear life as we reached our final climax. She was screaming now, and I wasn't far off.

"Yes, Yes... FUCK!" I gasped, as the built-up pressure in my cock raged and her walls clenched down around me.

"Ahhhh! MMMM! Draco FUCKING Malfoy! Yesss!" she screamed, and we came for the last time that night.

I let loose a guttural roar as I impaled her with my come and she drenched me in hers; neither of us caring if we woke the entire castle.

 **Hermione's POV**

"So, are we agreed then?" he smirked as he pulled up his trousers, eying me with that sexy cockiness only he could pull off.

"That depends" I teased, finally locating my knickers on the floor. "If you're the only one who can fuck my cunt with your cock… then I have my own rule that applies as well."

"Oh yeah?" He mused, squinting his silvery grey eyes and arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" He asked, pausing the buttoning of his shirt to give me his full attention.

With my knickers in hand, I sat myself up on the desk once more, spreading my legs.

"This is the only cunt you're allowed to fuck." Now it was my turn to smirk as I graced my hand between my legs. "Should any other pussies enter our arrangement or otherwise…you'll simply have to appease your cock with their other orifices…"

I watched him briefly bite his lip in thought, his eyes darting between my thighs, before his eyes met mine again.

"Deal."


	5. Sharing

**Draco's POV**

"Play nicely this time." She mocked while I pulled her shirt up and over her head.

"You know sharing you isn't exactly my forte," I mused, reaching for her exposed flesh. "Besides, he might not even show…"

I moved in towards her body, taking one of her nipples between my teeth. She yipped in surprise but sighed hungrily soon after.

"Don't think of it as _you_ sharing _me_ …" she interjected with difficulty as I flicked my tongue back and forth across her tit's stiff peak. "Mmmm"

I couldn't help but smirk as she bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction; she was obviously turned on and distracted, but still so determined to get her point across.

"Think of it as...mmmmm… _us_ sharing _Harry_." She exhaled; her next breath caught in her throat as I removed her knickers.

I knelt down in front of her and breathed hotly over her pussy, looking up in time to see her head lean back and a moan escape her lips. Fuck, she was so responsive, always ready…always hungry for more. I inhaled her intoxicating sent before opening my mouth to her cunt. I sucked lightly over her folds, pleased with how wet she already was… She was perfect.

She combed her fingers into my hair and leaned her hips forward into my face, releasing a song of subtle sighs and moans as I focused my attention on her clit. I filled my hands with her supple ass, pressing her further against me. My hands held her in place with a force that would surely leave marks, but she moaned and whined nonetheless.

She gripped and pulled at my hair, trying to steady herself as she came undone before me. I was ready for her. I needed to taste her.

I worked my tongue inside her, swirling it around her walls, exploring every bit of her that I could before she released her sweet nectar. The second I tasted her honeyed orgasm I moaned into her cunt, and it flexed around my tongue.

"Fuck!" was the only intelligible word she could muster as her thighs quaked against me.

Granger's pitiful whimpers and moans combined with my tongue deep in her throbbing core, was almost enough to make me come as well!

I continued to explore her and consume her release until her climax was over and she released her grip on my hair.

"Oh Godric Malfoy…" she groaned at last, looking down at me with heavy lidded eyes. "You are gifted, honestly."

I half snorted and rolled my eyes, as I wiped my mouth and stood to face her.

"If only Harry would grow up enough to own his fucking sexuality, then maybe I could show him a few of my 'gifts.' Only then can we actually _share_ him, as you say."

She opened her mouth to respond but was caught off guard by the opening of the classroom door.

Granger flashed me a quick smirk of 'I told you so,' before moving to welcome her friend into the room.

"I'm glad you decided to join us again Harry," she beamed at him, tracing his waistband with her thumbs and pressing her naked hips into him.

"Me too," he mumbled into her mouth as they began to kiss.

I cocked my head and examined his choice of clothing. His V-neck hung soft and loose over his muscular shoulders and his sweats… Mhm.

Potter's gray sweatpants were failing to mask his growing erection and I had to give him credit. He wasn't quite as large as I was, but his penis was still noteworthy.

I moved myself towards them, pressing my erect length between Granger's ass cheeks. I grinded against her for a spell, kissing her neck while she kissed Potter.

"Lay him on the desk" I whispered into her ear. Her eyes burst open with excitement as she moved into action.

She found the ends of Potter's shirt and made quick work of discarding it. Once Harry was naked she coerced him to lay back on the table, before joining him on it.

She flashed me a flirty glance before positioning herself between Potter's legs. When she leaned her head down to take him in, she arched her back and put her pink pucker on display for me. She rolled her hips out, pushing her bum further upwards, wordlessly begging me to touch it.

"Unhh ohhhhh" Potter began to moan, as she teased him with her tongue. His toes curled on either side of Granger when she took his head into her mouth. My cock twitched at the sound of his pleasure…

A pleading whimper, muffled by Potter's cock in her mouth, brought my thoughts back to my mudblood.

She needed me, and I knew just what to do.

The height of the table combined with the way she had propped her ass in the air made it almost level with my chin. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew exactly how to get her way.

With out further hesitation I grabbed onto her hips and began working her rosebud with my tongue.

 **Hermione's POV**

Yesssss. Godric why did he have to tease me so?! I thought as I moaned over Harry's dick. I managed to keep a steady rhythm, sucking him up and down swirling my tongue around and around, as Malfoy's tongue worked wonders from my taint to my pucker.

I bucked my hips backwards, urging him further. I needed penetration. I was so close… I took out my frustration on Harry's dick, sucking it harder and faster. Harry showed his approval by thrusting his hips to meet my lips, and groaning as he came close to his first orgasm of the night.

Then, as Malfoy's tongue entered my bum, I released Harry's cock and moaned like a common whore.

"Yesssss! MMMmmm! Yes!" I cried out, so eager for more, so dangerously close to coming… My cunt was dripping and aching with need…

Malfoy darted his tongue in and out of my pucker, plunging deeper every time, yet teasing me all the while. I wanted him to fuck me now; enough with the foreplay.

He knew what I wanted, he knew what I needed. Why wouldn't he just…

I couldn't bear it anymore. I took matters into my own hands.

I recklessly shoved two fingers between my legs and into my soft, wet center. It practically gushed with joy and I moaned into the closest thing to me. Harry's bollocks.

I came quickly, soaking my hands, and panting heavily.

Harry's legs shuddered beside me as my hot breath teased his delicate sacks. His cock twitched, begging me to continue sucking it, but I had a better idea…

With quick fluidity and grace, I took his entire sack into my mouth. Then I removed my slick fingers from my core and positioned one at Harry's pucker.

Instinctively he tried to flinch away, but the precarious location of his bollocks stopped him. That's it Harry, relax… relax for me…

 **Harry's POV**

My head swam as I took in every new touch, every new…sensation. I was overwhelmed, and damned near close to blowing my load into Hermione's hair.

She was so… talented.

In a manner I had never even dreamed possible, she'd taken my balls into her mouth, covering them with her lips. She gently maneuvered her tongue around my delicate mounds and massaged the most sensitive areas.

While she continued her skilled devotions on my sack I wrapped my hand around my shaft, working it slightly. Then without warning Hermione's small fingers, wet with her own cum, found their way between my cheeks.

I panicked at first, unsure of this new…development, but her oral ministrations and the pleading look in her eyes made me reconsider…

Leaning back against the desk, my right hand still stroking my cock, I attempted to relax. I trusted Hermione, and so far, she had brought me nothing but sheer ecstasy.

With one slick finger she massaged circles around and around my ass hole, sending chills up my spine and into my cock.

That's not so bad, I thought to myself, that's…mmmm…that's not bad at all.

She continued circling as she released my balls from her mouth, in preparation for her next orgasm. I couldn't see what Malfoy was doing to her, but I knew he had to have been doing it right. Hermione's eyes seem to water as she called out to him.

"Yessss Draco! Fuckk yesss… just like that…AHH Don't stop…yesss!" She screamed as she came intensely.

Her cries of pleasure quickly became muffled moans as she brought the head of my cock back into her mouth, still riding out her orgasm. She swirled her tongue around my head in perfect synchronization with the movements of her fingers.

"Yes, 'Mione, Yeah" I grunted out, on the brink… so fucking close.

I moved my hand behind her head, gently encouraging her downward, I need to be inside her, I need to come in her throat…

As she slid downward, gliding my cock further into her mouth, her finger slid inside me…just as slowly, just as wetly…

"uhhhAHHH" I choked out, confused and no longer in control of my body.

It felt weird, invasive…Then, like a ton of bricks, she struck gold.

"Fuuuckkk ! Ahhhh HERMIONE!" I growled and yelled as she massaged something deep within me; I lost all control.

I came instantly, unable to warn her as I squirted my load into the back of her throat; by hips moving wildly of their own accord, simultaneously trying to take her deeper within me and shove my cock deeper down her throat.

As I emptied the last of my come onto her swollen lips and my dick began to soften, she swirled her finger around and around inside me, stretching me in the most enjoyable way.

"Mmmm…ohhhh… " I moaned shamelessly as she slid another slick finger inside my ass.

It hurt a bit, but not enough to overpower how good it felt. My cock quickly regained its stiffness and I hoped to Godric that she would notice.

As I grew accustomed to both of her fingers, she began sliding them back and forth across my pucker, in and out, deeper every time. I ate up every inward thrust of her hand.

Malfoy said something, but I didn't hear…my heart was pounding. Next Hermione was spinning herself around to straddle me in a backwards manner, never removing her fingers.

"Woah…" I emitted against my will as I gawked at her, impressed by everything she did.

She turned her head back, letting her long curls flow off her shoulder and down her back.

"Are you ready to fuck me Harry?" She cooed.

All I could manage was a vigorous nodding of my head as I gawked at her further. She giggled seductively, as she continued to fuck my asshole with her fingers.

"I want you to fill my ass like I'm filling yours Harry. I want you to make me come, and I want you to come inside my tight flower. Will you do that for me Harry?" Hermione purred, her last words drenched in desire.

"Yes." I choked out, as she lowered herself down on me, reaching back to position my head at her pucker.

"Good." She moaned as she rubbed the head of my cock around the entrance to her ass. To my surprise, it was wet and slippery…perfectly ready for me to fuck her.

I quickly realized just how Malfoy had been making her come…and began to imagine what a tongue would feel like on my own pucker…

"MMMMmmmm…" Hermione began to moan, and I quickly followed in suit as she pressed my head inside her pink rose bud.

It was so tight, so, so…

"Aghhhh" I groaned as she slid herself further down my pole. She lifted up ever so slightly, before coming back down; she repeated her movements slowly, adjusting to my size, until my entire cock was enveloped by her ass.

Her fingers had long since abandoned my rear, but I hardly noticed. Once she'd taken me completely in her she began to move herself up and down, slowly bouncing herself up and down my cock.

I growled once more as the beast between my legs took over. I need her, more of her. With every ounce of control I had left I lifted her up and off of me, then rolled off of the desk; I quickly grabbed her waist, pulled her down, bending her over the table.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, with what sounded like pride.

I watched as she quickly repositioned herself, laying forward and grabbing onto the desk then spreading her legs to expose herself further to me.

My eyes dropped to her glistening cunt with curiosity, but she called to me before I could examine it further.

"Do it Harry, please… Fuck my ass, please. Make me come Harry please." She literally begged now, pushing her ass closer to me.

I grabbed a hold of her hips and unforgivingly thrust myself inside her, taking complete control.

"YES HARRY, Just like that!" She exclaimed, cheering me on.

Her ass was still so slick, I began moving my hips back and forth, until I found the perfect rhythm to plow her with.

"Oh, oh, oh!" She was practically wailing now.

I continued harder, encouraged by her exclamations. I was determined to make her come.

 **Hermione's POV**

Harry held nothing back as he railed into my ass, happily giving me his virginity. His sudden need for control and his ferocity were surprising, but definitely welcomed. He must have learned a thing or two from watching Malfoy fuck me.

I let him have control, I let him conquer me. I'd never seen this side of Harry, but I was certainly enjoying it. I'd learned to love anal, thanks to Malfoy. I loved how wrong it felt, yet so god damn good! Every thrust inside ignited a fire in my loins, and radiated pleasure through every fiber of my body.

"Yes, YES! Ahh ahh! Godric yes!" I yelled without a care. "Fuck me Harry, fuck me. Please don't stop."

I begged him not to stop as arousal swelled within me; the pressure to come was building rapidly in my cunt. It wouldn't be long before I found my release.

He took me by surprise and reached around my waist, fumbling at my folds.

I helped him find my clit, and guided his hands into my loins, furthering my unraveling. This was so much better than I had anticipated.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY! Yesss…!" I cried, my eyes watering as I danced around my climax.

"You like that? Yeah?" Harry asked cockily. It was funny to hear him talk dirty, but I was too close to coming to care.

"YEAH, OH YEAH! HARRY! I'm coming! Ohhhh…" I lost it as I came over the edge…my legs trembled, and I braced myself to the desk as wave after wave hit me. My knees buckled, and I held onto the desk for dear life as Harry continued to fuck me with the same tenacity. I continued to shudder and moan while my orgasm raged within me.

I needed him to slow down. I couldn't hold on for much longer, and my legs were in no state to support me.

Then, as if he could read my mind, he slowed his movements.

"Uhhhh….mmmm" He moaned into my back as he moved his hands around me, cupping my breasts.

He changed his pace and softened his aggressive exertions, replacing them with long, slow, erotic thrusts mixed with exploratory hands and fingers. It was so simple yet, so sensual, I was captivated once more.

With each gentle movement, I began to catch my breath and recover. Slowly he brought me back to life and found new life himself…

 **Draco's POV**

I watched Potter fuck Granger, my dick throbbing painfully, desperate for release.

"Fuck this." I muttered to myself as I sprung into motion; I was finished 'playing nice.'

Potter was perfectly exposed as he leaned over Granger, slamming relentlessly into her perfect ass. I knelt behind him, grabbed a firm hold of his hips, then thrust my tongue inside his ass.

I held him tightly, maintaining control. Pushing him forward into Granger as I deepened my exploration of his depths. He moaned into her and it was clear he wasn't going to try and fight this.

I continued to work my tongue inside him, wetting his walls and stretching him as much as I could. While he choked out random syllables of pleasure.

Reaching between his legs and hers I found Granger's pussy. With ease I dipped two of my fingers in between her folds, coating them in her come. I swirled them around her wet swollen depths as I swirled my tongue inside Potter.

My cocked raged with need as they both released heated gasps of approval. When I was satisfied with the wetness of my digits, I removed them from her glorious cunt. Wasting no time I removed my tongue and replaced it with two come drenched fingers; his ass took them in greedily.

"Ohhhh uhhhhmmm!" he managed to moan as I found his prostate. I massaged his sensitive area and coated his insides with Granger's sweet juices.

I worked him with my fingers until my cock couldn't wait any longer.

I spit into my hand twice and slid the mess over my dick. The wet touch excited me beyond measure, but I needed more. I'd been so damn fucking patient…

I stood up, grabbing hold of his hips once more and pressed my cock against his entrance.

He growled with pleasure at that, and I slowly pushed into him further.

He hissed for a moment, taking my head within his bud, letting me stretch him out… Once his hiss blurred into a low moan and I knew he was ready for more. With difficulty I slid my large cock deeper into his tight ass.

"ohh, ohhh…mmm…" he exhaled, clenching tighter around me and rolling his hips back. "Yeah…"

When I was fully sheathed inside him I paused, waiting for him to say the word. Potter had taken me in like a champ; spreading his legs, bending further forward, melding his body into Granger's so that he could open himself up further to me. I waited, knowing he wanted more, just as much as I did

He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"Fuck me…" he groaned, hardly audible.

He tried to move his hips and grind into me, but I held him and Granger firmly in place against the table.

"Hmm?" I smirked coyly.

"Bloody fuck me Malfoy or sod off!" He grunted loudly at last, and I did just that.

 **Harry's POV**

Full, didn't describe it. Sated didn't begin to define it. These feelings, sensations, these erotic ministrations…nothing could ever compare. Nothing could ever feel this good!

I rode along in ecstasy as Malfoy controlled my movements. With each powerful thrust into me he pushed my cock further into Hermione. I could no sooner define which felt better, fucking or being fucked, than I could count the stars in the sky. I was electrified with their energy and consumed by their carnal need; neither of them could get enough of my body.

"Lay back on the desk Potter" Malfoy demanded as he removed himself from me and let go of my hips.

The shock of his exit made my legs falter and I stepped back, slipping out of Hermione.

"Uh!" She gasped in protest, as her pleasure was taken away.

"Now." Malfoy spat, and I my body obeyed without protest.

I'd do just about anything to have his cock inside me again.

Once, I'd laid back onto the large desk, Draco quickly followed. He climbed over me, facing the opposite direction, pausing to pull Hermione's mouth to his in the process. His cock dangled dangerously close to my mouth as they aggressively kissed.

"Let's see what you can do with your mouth." Malfoy exclaimed when their lips finally parted.

Without further warning the head of his dick was sliding across my lips; my tongue met it eagerly.

He groaned in a satisfactory way as I closed my lips around his member. As it filled my mouth I grabbed it's base, holding him back. He was so long, so thick…how had this possibly fit inside me.

Before I could ponder it further, I was fully consumed by their mouths.

"OHHHhh!" I moaned around Malfoy's dick, causing it to twitch with pleasure against my tongue.

I relaxed my jaw and let him further into my mouth. I suckled the precome off his tip like it was honey. I swirled, stroked, and massaged him with my tongue, eager to impress him. I tried to mimic the experienced movements their mouths made on me. Their tongues left no place uncharted, no nerve unstimulated, no desire unsated.

For tonight I was theirs, completely and utterly theirs. They commanded my body and controlled my pleasure; I was drunk off their passions.

I swallowed him; drinking him like a fine wine when he came, then jerked in preparation for my own release.

"Don't come yet Harry," Hermione pleaded, her fingers swirling inside me, while her tongue and Malfoy's danced around my head. "Taste me Harry."

I was barely able to withhold my release as she and Malfoy switched places.

She lowered her cunt over my mouth as she leaned forward to suck my cock. She was soaked with the come of countless orgasms and tasted like the sweetest fruit. I wrapped my arms around her, filled my hands with her ass and dove my tongue into her. Consuming as much of her as I could get. We took each other in, both of us eager to find release, both of us on the edge.

As my tongue traced her sex, Malfoys cock pressed into my ass. I growled into her cunt as I took him in once more.

Godric… Oh GODRIC… he, she, they… felt so good… I couldn't hold back any longer….

I latched onto Hermione's clit with my lips, and I came.

 **Hermione's POV**

Mmm… just like that Harry keep going… almost there…

My mouth filled with his seed as he took hold of my clit, bringing my built-up orgasm dangerously close to crashing down around his mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I cried, sitting up and grinding my cunt into Harry's mouth with desperation, forcing his tongue deeper inside.

SO CLOSE. Just a little more!

I locked eyes with Malfoy as I fucked Harry's face shamelessly.

"Come with me," Malfoy grunted as he forcefully plowed into Harry.

"Yeah… Yeah…!" I moaned, Harry's come dripping from my lips, down my chin, and onto my tits. "Ahh, ah, ahh!"

Malfoys lips grabbed my own as we came into Harry. We moaned odes of pleasure into each other's mouths as we rode out our orgasms together. I explored his mouth and he dined at mine, both of us insatiable.

 **Draco's POV**

As the last of my load shot into Potter and I sucked his seed off of my mudblood's lips… I gloated in our success.

We truly had managed to share him in the end…

Xxx

Needless to say…Harry Potter didn't go to quidditch practice the next day. He was far too sore to sit on a broomstick.


	6. Library

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because not everyone understood Hermione & Draco's agreement in Dragons…hopefully this will clarify things: **

**-Only Draco can fuck Hermione vaginally, all other holes are fair game to Harry or anyone else.**

 **-And by "fuck" I mean penial penetration…tongues, fingers, inanimate objects, etc. are allowed.**

 **-Likewise, Draco cannot fuck any other girls vaginally, just Hermione.**

 **Make sense?**

 **Hermione's POV**

A week had passed since I'd fucked Harry and Malfoy, and I was obscenely horny. Somehow, I had managed to fuck not one, but two men, and not had a single dick inside my pussy. In fact, it had been nearly two weeks since my cunt had been properly fucked…and damn it was I desperate. Absolutely wanton. Positively raging with need.

"What was the other book you recommended 'Mione?" Ginny asked eagerly as we stood in the far corner of the library.

"What?" I asked, shaking off dirty thoughts.

"You recommended another book earlier, something about Hogwarts?" Ginny reminded me.

"Oh yes, _Hogwarts: A History_. There are usually a couple of copies right over…here" I mused as I reached for a book on a high shelf behind her.

I stood on my toes, leaned forward, and reached my arm up and around her head. My body pressed against hers, holding her against the bookshelf. As my fingers found my intended book, I felt her shudder beneath me. I paused, maintaining my position as I observed her. Ginny's breath became low and ragged, her chest rising against mine. I leaned in closer still, pretending to get a better grasp of the book, curious to see her reaction. She bit her lip, then released it with subtle moan. Almost inaudible.

My, my, my… was young Ginny Weasley possibly turned on?

I brought the book down from the shelf without removing my body from hers. Her freckled cheeks flushed in the most magical of ways.

"Here you go." I whispered, our noses inches apart.

She was a year younger but had developed beautifully over the past year. Her long thick red hair cascaded down her back, nearly reaching her bum and her tall slender figure was now complimented by perky breasts and a full derriere. Her plump red lips looked ever so … inviting.

Godric, my horny cunt was really starting to affect my brain. I needed to get out of here; I had chosen a horrible time to tutor Ginny Weasley. I needed to find Malfoy. I needed to fuck Malfoy.

"Th-thanks" she managed to work out before I turned to leave. "Wait."

"Yes?" I asked, close enough to smell her sweet scent. It was invigorating.

"I…" She choked out, and I moved a bit closer.

Her chest rose higher up and then down again, and I could almost feel her rapid heart beating.

"Yes…" I was purring now.

"I…"

I slowly moved my leg between hers and pressed my hip against her center, pretending to turn around.

She grabbed my hand to stop me, then slowly brought it down between our bodies.

"Help me…" she begged, bringing my hand to the edges of her skirt.

Oh Godric… She was so eager, so desperate…I doubt she even knew what was happening to her body. She was consumed by need, without know what she needed.

I couldn't resist her innocent plea for release.

I discarded the book and slid my hand behind her head; bringing my mouth to her ear lobe I breathed teasingly down her neck, inside the collar of her shirt. She gasped.

"I can help you…" I whispered, taking her lobe between my lips momentarily.

"Please…" she begged, her hips coming forward to meet mine.

"But you have to promise to do as I say…" I breathed, trailing kisses down her neck. "Can you do that?"

"Anything" she exclaimed desperately. "I'll do anything you say."

"Good girl," I crooned, stroking her hair as I leaned in to kiss her.

Her soft plump lips met mine with the force of built-up desire… how long had she been wanting this… we'd been in the library for hours…

I released her lips from mine and slid my hand up her skirt. I stroked her soft thighs, marveling at how smooth they were. Godric, I needed to be fucked… For a moment I considered making her fuck me before giving her what she wanted… That would be cruel. I shouldn't take advantage. This is her first time after all…

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, twitching with aggravation as she waited for me to make a move.

"Take off your panties." I whispered stepping back from her and casting a few spells to give us privacy.

She quickly did as I asked and waited for my next command.

"Sit down in that chair." I ordered, pointing to a plain wooden chair in the corner.

"Good girl. Now spread your legs." I asked, more nicely this time.

Ginny leaned back in the chair and spread her legs, revealing a beautiful array of soft red hair between them. My insides quaked at the idea of exploring her, finding my way to her tender spots.

I knelt beside her, and pushed aside my thoughts… Ginny Weasley would be quick to come… And afterwards she would probably runaway mortified and pretend this never happened.

I moved my hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up further, revealing her completely. Her folds glistened and begged for my tongue.

Even if she did run away after, this would be worth it.

"Unbutton your shirt."

Ginny didn't hesitate, fully unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a maroon lace bra. Her perky breasts were almost too big for the lingerie and threatened to overflow its cups. It was all to easy to expose her pink nipples to the cool air. I all but drooled as her nipples hardened into perfect peaks.

Ginny's breathing was erratic now, as the need to come surged through her body.

This would be too easy.

I ignored her pretty cunt and leaned forward towards her breasts. Wrapping my arms around her I took one into my mouth, sucking on it lightly before focusing in on the nipple. She rocked her hips up into me as I swirled around and around her sensitive pink tit.

"Oooo" she cooed, enjoying the new sensations.

I flicked the tip of my tongue back and forth fast over her nipple, over and over, stimulating her further. She dug her fingers into my hair as she let her head fall back. She was so sensitive and already about to come. Who was I to deny her?

"Mmmm…." She hummed as I kissed and lightly sucked my way from one nipple to the other.

My lips found my target and kissed and suckled it tenderly…Resulting in various pleasurable noises from Ginny. I began the fast flicking of my tongue back and forth, bringing her to the brink of her first orgasm.

"Uhh…uhhh…" she moaned just before I wrapped my teeth around her nipple and my hand around her other tit. "Ahh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhhh…"

She bucked and whined as I massaged one breast and tantalized the other with my teeth, coming underneath me as I held her. Her lustful cries made my own hips wantonly move back & forth.

I doted on her breasts until she regained control of her breathing and her orgasm had ended; not wanting the fun to be over.

Finally, with my mouth still on her skin I dared to look up at her. Ready for whatever mood change or freak out she would have after realizing what she had done. To my surprise her eyes weren't filled with regret. Instead her pupils were large and lustful, and she chewed her lip hungrily. Either she was still high off her orgasm or Ginny Weasley wanted seconds!

I took my chances, kissing my way down to the soft tuft of hair between her legs. I risked another glance up at her. She'd replaced my mouth with her own hands, massaging her breasts as I journeyed further down.

I repositioned my hands to wrap up and around the underside of her thighs and rest just below her hips. I spread her legs further, opening her like a blossoming flower. She was so perfectly pink and so delightfully wet. I leaned in to taste her, meeting her eyes once more…I paused; waiting for her to say the words…

"Help me…" She begged again, tilting her hips upwards towards my mouth.

With a quick smirk, I slid my tongue delicately up her center, stopping just before her clit.

"Will you do as I say?" I asked her once more, breathing over her center.

"Anything…" She moaned, her eyes fluttering.

Merlin, could she be any more perfect? More responsive?

I sucked at her folds tenderly, letting her get used to my mouth on her cunt. She inhaled sharply as my tongue danced through the middle, dangerously close to entering her. I teased her for a while, giving her maximum pleasure with minimal effort; slowly introducing her to her own body's power.

I kept waiting for her to change her mind, for her to tell me to stop, but she urged me on with her moans.

Finally, I dove my tongue into her center, tasted her sweet juices.

"Ohhhh! MMMmmm…" She exhaled before biting her lip again.

I darted my tongue in and out of her with practiced speed and dexterity, causing her to wiggle further down in her chair. Was she close to coming again? Already?

"Mmhmm, mmmhmm…Godric…" she mumbled as I continued to fuck her tight flower with my tongue.

"You can't come yet." I ordered her, making her sigh as I removed my tongue from her.

"Please!" She cried out, afraid the fun was over.

"Promise you won't come until I say..." I whispered, hovering my mouth over her clit.

"I…I promise" She sputtered, her chest once again heaving, her cheeks pink.

"Good girl." I whispered again, still hovering over her, waiting for her to calm down before I began again.

Once her breathing returned to normal I wrapped my lips around her clit for the first time, sucking ever so lightly.

"Ahhhhhh! Please… please let me come… I want to come." She begged, and I removed my mouth from her.

"Not yet…" I chuckled, stroking her wet folds with my finger. "Can you be a Good Girl and come when I say?"

Her body shuddered as my finger slid back and forth between her lips, never fully entering her.

"I promise it will be worth it…" I teased her further. "Not much longer…"

"Mmm…okay… I… I promise." She stammered out as I slid my finger one knuckle deep inside her.

"Good Girl."

I returned my mouth to her clit, being careful not to suck, not wanting her to come just yet. I worked slow circles around it as I slid my finger in and out of her… a little deeper each time. She was so wet…

"Ohhhh…" she moaned, her hands pulling at my hair.

Very carefully I pressed a second finger into her, while adding a little bit of suction to her ultra-sensitive clit…

"Yes! Keep going!" She cried, as I slid into her painlessly. All those years of broomstick riding had proved very beneficial for her first fingering…

Removing my mouth from her clit, I slid my fingers in and out of her; slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. As I dove deeper, I found the sensitive area with in and aimed my fingers towards it.

"Oh Godric, Oh Godric…" She moaned in ecstasy as she approached her second climax.

"When I place my lips to your clit," I said, massaging the area, "I want you to slowly count to 10. Can you do that?"

"Mmmhmm…" She moaned as my fingers continued inside of her.

"When you reach the number 10, I want you to come for me, and don't hold anything back. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" She moaned exquisitely.

I leaned into her again, surrounding her clit.

"One… two…" She began counting.

I began thrusting my fingers into her faster, putting more pressure on her g-spot.

"three… four…" She stuttered between moans. "Five… ahhh"

I sucked at her clit steadily, making her buck her hips to my mouth.

"Six… Seven…UhhhhHh! Ahhhh!"

I slid a third finger into her and continued plunge them into her, adding more pressure to her G each time.

"Eight…fuck!...NINE!"

She was screaming now as I sucked and flicked my tongue over her clit simultaneously; Sending her over the edge.

"Ahhhhh! Uhhh! TEN! Ohhhh! Hermione! Uhhh!" Ginny screamed as her body convulsed and her walls flexed around my fingers.

I felt my own orgasm escape me, leaking from my sex and drenching my panties, as I continued to drive my fingers into her.

"Mmm..."

Her excitement, her eagerness to be touched, had been more than enough to get me off…but I needed more.

I finger fucked her cunt until she returned to her normal self and opened her eyes to face me. Her glazed expression filled me with both pride and hunger.

"Good girl" I mused, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"Thank you." She breathed, slowly sitting up.

"Anytime…truly." I winked, before standing up.

I returned her panties to her and cast a cleansing charm over her and the chair while she dressed.

"It's late. We better get back up to the Common Room." She awkwardly stated at last.

"You're right." I returned, handing her _Hogwarts: A History_.

We walked together in silence all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, not speaking until she was outside of her dormitories entrance.

"Good night Ginny." I purred.

"Good night 'Mione." She blushed.

"I'm always here if you need any _help_." I whispered before turning and entering my own dormitory.

After a few minutes past and I was sure she had gone to bed, I snuck into the Harrys dormitory and stole his invisibility cloak.

 **Draco's POV**

She thought she was sneaky, but I knew she was there. She entered my room under the cloak, but tripped over the plush rug soon after, swearing under her breath. I couldn't help but smirk; I'd dared her countless times to come to my room…finally, she'd listened.

"Well hello there." I teased.

"The rug gave me away didn't it?" She swore, letting the invisibility cloak drop to the floor.

"10 points to Gryffindor," I joked with a roll of my eyes. "I'm glad you finally heeded by invitation, but what's the occasion?"

"You will not believe what I just did and where!" She whispered excitedly, undressing down to her underwear.

"Is that so…tell me, pet." I mused, pulling back the blankets, exposing my bare chest and silk boxers, inviting her to join me underneath them.

She happily climbed in next to me. I covered us with the blankets before drawing her lips into mine. She moaned into my lips and I slid a hand down her body. Her green lace panties were soaked...

Without further ado, I sat up to slide her panties down her legs, exposing her sopping folds.

"I was in the library…" she cooed as I removed my boxers and positioned myself between her thighs, wrapping her legs around me.

"Go on…" I urged her, sliding my cock into her with ease… Merlin she was wet.

"And…ahhhh…" She gasped, obviously satisfied.

I began moving in and out of her, quickly establishing a rhythm; barely giving her time to adjust.

"Yesss…" She moaned as moved deeper within her. "I've been waiting so long for this…"

I leaned forward, finding her lips again, before trailing kisses down her neck and up towards her ear lobe.

"Who made you come in the Library?" I whispered into her ear, biting at her lobe.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and moved her hips upwards to meet the forceful advances of mine.

"Ginny" She whispered at last, and my cock lurched excitedly at the thought.

"What did she do to you?" I asked, pounding harder into her as my lips searched for her nipples.

"She…she…mmm… she asked me to help her…" She gasped between moans. "She needed me to help her come…"

I growled into her chest with arousal, eager to hear more.

"Did you help her?" I mused, reaching my arms around her and pulling her up onto my lap.

"YESS!" she exclaimed at the new angle of penetration, adjusting herself to ride me. "Yess…I made her come… I made her scream…"

Fuck… my mudblood was full of surprises… I moaned into her shoulder, suppressing my urge to come. I reached down, cupping her ass in my hands, forcing myself deeper inside of her.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, Draco! Ohhh Draco!" She screamed as I continued to fuck her.

Merlin, I was close. So was she. Hearing her say my name only made it harder to hold back.

"Come with me Draco," She begged, threading her fingers through my hair; her chest heaved with her approaching orgasm.

"You want that?" I teased, biting into her lip.

"Please…" She begged once more.

I attached myself to her lips and doubled the speed and force of my hips, holding nothing back as I entered her, and she moaned unintelligible curses into my mouth.

"Come _Hermione_ …come…" I encouraged her as my own orgasm brewed at the base of my shaft.

"YESSS FUCKKK! OHhh AHHh! She cried as her loins gripped my cock and release overcame her.

I braced myself against her as my orgasm shuddered through me, erupting inside her with a vengeance.

"Oooohhh mmmm" She continued as we rode each other through the waves.

I stayed inside her until my cock had relaxed, and we collapsed against the pillows; my heart beating out of my chest.

When my heart beat returned to normal, I cast a cleansing spell, then took her into my arms and she molded her body in with mine.

"Details Granger…" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"It was…really surprising actually" She mumbled sleepily. "I thought she'd run off after she came, it was her first time, but she let me get her off again."

"That's fucking sexy Granger…"

"I was so bloody horny, I couldn't help but come." She continued as she nestled into me further. "Perhaps I could convince her to do more…I hope so…"

"I better get an invitation next time you two Gryffindors decide to bang…" I demanded, my cock hardening once more, despite my tiredness.

She turned her head to kiss me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

We kissed and fucked again, lazily, before falling asleep for the night.


	7. Beginnings

**Hermione's POV**

That night I dreamt of our first time together…of my first time ever.

I'd read all the books and learned everything I could about the art of pleasing oneself…I'd seemingly mastered my own body; but it wasn't enough. I wanted a man…and not just any man…someone who wouldn't waste my time. Someone who could make my first time not only magical…but orgasmic.

I'd briefly considered Harry or Ron…they would be easy marks; but they had no experience. They wouldn't be able to fuck me the way I wanted to be fucked…

Who else?

Finally, I'd set my sights on Draco Malfoy, pureblood Slytherin sex god. All I had to do was brew a special potion, with a hint of me inside it…

 _I entered the unused classroom nervously, my eyes darting to the large oak teacher's desk at the far end. This would be perfect._

 _Malfoy had taken the potion in his juice, I had made certain…but did he get my note? I only wrote the time and the place…I didn't bother signing. He was intelligent enough to recognize it as the handwriting of a girl; but would he come?_

 _I removed my jumper and kicked off my shoes, in attempt to distract myself. Next, I hastily unbuttoned the top few buttons of my blouse, giving one a clear preview of the white lace bra beneath._

 _As the clock on the far side of the classroom approached 1 o'clock in the morning, I sat myself on the large desk. Patiently waiting._

 _My heart skipped a beat as the classroom door slowly opened._

 _To my delight, Draco Malfoy entered the room, his wand drawn. Before I could say or do anything he cast a few charms, locking the door, silencing the room, and dimming the lights._

 _There was no turning back now._

 _I watched him as he approached me. His sexy strut came effortlessly towards the desk, his silvery grey eyes assessing me from head to toe._

" _Take off your shirt." He demanded, his hands moving to his own to do the same._

 _I did as I was told, grateful for his instruction as my nerves muddled my own thoughts & senses. _

_He removed his own shirt, revealing his strong alabaster physique. He was tall and lean, but each muscle was perfectly formed and toned… My hands, working with a mind of their own, reached out to stroke his abs._

 _He watched me as I shamelessly traced his form, my hands moving upwards across his chest and over his powerful shoulders. Then I slowly made my way back down towards his belt buckle, only to be greeted by his enormous length struggling underneath the confines of his pants._

" _Like what you see Granger?" He asked snidely._

 _All I could do was nod breathlessly, looking up into his steely eyes._

 _I swallowed apprehensively as he smirked down at me. Had I made a mistake in choosing Draco Malfoy to take my virginity?_

 **Draco's POV**

Like many nights over the past year, my dreams were filled with her. She was all consuming…

 _I'd followed the instructions on the note, in hopes that it had been from her. I'd dreamt all night of devouring her virgin depths, making her come over and over. I was desperate to fuck that filthy little mudblood, if it was the last thing I did…_

 _Her readiness upon my entry to the empty classroom was enough to get me hard. Her small soft hands had been so soft, so curious…_

 _I looked down at her, nodding her approval of my body, before undoing my belt buckle._

 _My, my, my…she was full of surprises._

 _She unfastened my belt and my pants, letting them drop to the floor before reaching into my silk boxers. It took no time at all for her to find what she was looking for._

 _I smirked as her light brown eyes widened, doubling their size, as she removed my length and examined it. She wasn't the first to be shocked by its size._

 _To my surprise she pressed her pink lips to the tip of my head, before opening them to let it in. I sighed as she let my head fill her mouth and she curiously tasted it with her tongue. She looked up at me, as if for approval, when she began swirling her tongue in circles around the sensitive area._

" _Good Girl," I moaned under my breath, reaching my hand into her mess of curls to move her closer._

 _I gripped her hair, lightly guiding her back and forth across my dick. The swotty mudblood didn't disappoint as she quickly learned what I wanted._

 _She moved on her own now, back and forth, taking more of me inside her every time; testing the limits of her gag reflex and the agility of her tongue. Merlin…she was good…_

 _After just a few minutes she was almost able to sheath me fully in her mouth; I held her head and thrusted forward filling her with the last inch of my cock._

 _Her eyes watered as I filled her throat, but she didn't gag; determined to succeed. She continued working me until I felt the urge to come boiling within the pits of my stomach. I stepped back, not wanting this encounter to end just yet…After all, how often does a chance to bang Hermione fucking Granger come around?_

 _My cock slipped from her reddened lips and she pouted in response; finding it once more and taking it back in. She feverishly continued her wanton sucking and massaging, taking me completely off guard._

" _Mmmmm…" She moaned over me, the vibrations of the sounds triggering every nerve…_

 _Fuck she was hot…and so good…_

" _Ughh" I grunted, reaching for her head once more, this time for balance._

 _She looked up, locking her eyes with mine as she mastered my cock with her mouth, releasing soft moans all the while… Merlin I think she's enjoying this just as much as I am…_

" _Mmmm" She moaned again, and I pushed her back against the desk, determined to see if I was right._

 _She gasped at the sudden change as I ripped her skirt down to reveal her knickers. Reaching my hand between her thighs, I found my suspicions to be right; the thin lace covering her center was soaked with her lustful juices…_

 _I looked her body over, taking it in quickly as I decided my next move. Why had she been hiding this perfect body all of these years…she was absolutely divine… I needed to see more of her._

 **Hermione's POV**

 _He tore off and discarded my lingerie then found my breasts with his mouth. The sweet suction of his mouth mixed with the strokes of his tongue ignited every nerve within me, making me buck my hips involuntarily against him. He heeded my need, and placed his hand at my most sensitive area, massaging circles into it._

" _Yes!" I cried out, on the verge of eruption._

 _He chuckled into my nipple before working his way down my body. Oh Godric, I was close._

 _He replaced his hand with his mouth and sucked at my clit, making me scream once more as I threw my head back._

" _Ahhhh! Yes!" I let out, thankful he had silenced the room._

 _He swirled his fingers at my entrance, testing the waters before entering one inside me…then another._

" _Uhhh! MMmm!" I exclaimed moving my hips upward to meet his mouth and his hand._

 _He swirled his digits inside me, teasing me cruelly, before thrusting them in and out rhythmically. I ate his fingers up, loving every sensation, but it wasn't enough…_

" _Ohhh…mmm…more…" I moaned involuntarily, preparing for my climax._

 _He didn't hesitate, he simply acted; removing his hands and mouth from my center and positioning his cock at my entrance. He looked to me for a brief moment, and I reassured him with a nod._

 _Grabbing my legs and wrapping them around him he entered me for the first time, sheathing his entire length in my folds._

" _AHHHHH!" I screamed half in pain, half in bliss, as my orgasm collapsed around him._

 _My insides were painfully stretched apart, but they continued to flex, and release come around his massive dick. He paused for a moment, letting me adjust._

 _With my climax still surging through my body, and a bead of sweat crossing my brow, he began to move within me. He aimed is cock upwards inside me, massaging the secret spot with in; applying pressure to it each time he filled me._

" _Fuck…yes… Fuck me Malfoy" I gasped, preparing to come again as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts._

 _He growled as he joined me in ecstasy, filling me with his seed as I showered him in my own._

 **Malfoy's POV**

We'd fucked each other 3 more times that night, unable to get enough; both of us surprised by the lust and stamina of the other.

" _Assuming I am ever able to walk again after tonight…we should do this again sometime." She choked out through erratic breaths as we laid across the oak desk._

" _You fucking read my mind Granger." I'd gulped, realizing I had finally met my match._

I awoke with thoughts of that night still at the forefront of my mind. Us fucking had become a regular event after that night. I'd fucked Granger every single way I knew how over the past year and still kept coming back for more.

As my mind and body continued to awaken, I was surprised and pleased to feel her next to me. We'd passed out together numerous times on the hard-oak desk in the abandoned classroom, but never had she spent the night with me in my bed… Her body molded into mine as she rested her head across my chest. Her eyes fluttered awake as I stirred.

"Mmmm…" she hummed contentedly, snuggling further into me.

If someone had told me last year that I'd one day be snuggled up in bed with Hermione Granger, I'd have cursed them without question…now look at us. Truth be told, she was the only girl I'd fucked or wanted to fuck all year…

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Oy! Malfoy! You coming down for breakfast or what?" Yelled Theo's voice along with his aggressive banging on the door.

"Fuck!" Whispered Hermione as she crawled backwards under the covers, between my legs.

"Pipe down you fucking prick!" I yelled, attempting to find my wand, as Theo barged in.

Hermione moved instinctively.

"OH!" Theo exclaimed, when he entered the room to see a covered body bobbing up and down over my cock as I relaxed back against the pillows. "Didn't know you had company mate…"

"Good to know these dungeon walls are relatively sound proof; now if you don't mind…" I sneered before cursing him back through the door, closing it, and locking it with my wand.

"Sorry about that, love" I gasped softly as she took my length into her throat.

This was proving to be quite an interesting morning.

 **Author's Note: Don't worry, we'll get back into multi-partner stuff in the next chapter. Grand finale orgi then dramione ending?**


	8. Prefects' Bathroom

**Author's Note: Let's all pretend water is a natural lubricant, okay? Comments please.**

 **Hermione's POV**

I managed to escape the Slytherin House common room with the help of Draco and the invisibility cloak; I quickly changed and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast, where I was happy to see Ginny had saved a seat for me.

"Where were you last night?" She whispered haughtily.

"What do you mean?" I responded, surprised.

"I-um… I went to your bed late last night…I…" She stuttered her admission. "You weren't there."

I smirked a bit to myself, Ginny came back for more! I squinted my eyes and waited for her to explain herself further.

"I wanted…" She paused to look around, making sure she couldn't be overheard. "I wanted you to _help_ me…more. I have so much to learn."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Gin…I was getting a little _help_ of my own." I looked around myself, just to double check. "I suppose there's no sense in using coy little code words when no one is around to hear; so, to be perfectly frank, I was getting fucked."

"Hermione! Honestly…" She blushed at my candor.

"What? Is that not what you came to bed for as well?" I challenged her.

"It's different…with a girl. I feel like to truly be _fucked_ it has to be by a man." She mused, whispering the profanity.

"Oh Ginny, I would have to disagree. There is an entire world of muggle contraptions that completely negate the need for a man or a woman, allowing a woman to fuck herself whenever she likes. Trust me, I tested quite a few myself last summer."

Her cheeks reddened even further.

"I have so much to learn…" She whispered bashfully. "After the library yesterday…I can hardly think about anything else."

"Is that so?" I asked scooting closer to her on the bench so that our thighs were aligned.

I reached under the table, laying my hand between her thighs.

"Tell me what you've been thinking about." I urged her on, moving my hand up towards her center.

"I think about you…and I think about Harry. I want him to make me feel the way you did. I want to make you feel the way I did." She gasped as I found her sensitive area underneath her skirt.

I massaged her through her panties, she was already wet.

"I can make that happen for you Ginny, that and so much more…" I whispered into her ear, increasing the ferocity of my hand movements.

"Ohh…" she moaned under her breath as I brought her to close to coming.

I slipped my hand inside her panties and entered her with two of my fingers. I moved up and inside her, locking my fingers around her g, while massaging her clit with my palm.

"Think about it…" I enticed her, while discreetly yet vigorously worked her sex.

She bit he her lip to keep from crying out in the half full Great Hall as I made her come.

"All you have to do is say the word. Just tell me you want it Ginny."

"Yessss…." She hissed, shuddering as her orgasm crashed around my fingers, flexing around them erratically.

She closed her eyes, holding on to the bench with her right hand and the table with her left, trying to control her trembling as her orgasm raged.

"Shhh…shh… that felt good didn't it?" I hummed, eyeing the room around us, to be sure no one had noticed Ginny's episode.

Draco was the only one who'd seen, and he was smirking at me proudly from across the hall. I smirked back.

"Mhmm…" she sighed, resting her head against my shoulder.

I removed my now soaked fingers from inside of her and slid them into my mouth; being certain to catch Draco's eyes as I did. I formed a plan as I suckled Ginny's sweet release from my fingers.

Xxx

 **Draco's POV**

I was early, but I couldn't help it. From the moment Granger told me her plan, I was ready. Eager to see where the night would take us.

I made my way through the dark corridors, up to the West Towers, and into the Prefect's bathroom. It was empty but enticing. Looking from the pool sized bath to the marbled waterfall shower, my imagination went wild… I licked my lips thinking over all the ways I could fuck Granger in this room. I couldn't wait to ravage her sweet pussy tonight.

Deciding it would take quite a while for the massive tub to fill, I turned the many faucets on to their hottest setting and made my way to the shower. I was hard already, painfully rock hard. I needed to pull one off soon, I couldn't wait.

I stripped down, turned the shower on, and entered. The hot water and steam instantly took over my senses and relaxed my muscles…all except for one. I washed my hair and my body, twice, hoping that Hermione would come early and join me. When my throbbing erection could take no more, I planted my left hand firmly on the shower wall and took my dick in the other.

I grunted moving my hand up and down my length, finally releasing some of the built-up tension. The water poured down my back while I worked myself shamelessly. It wouldn't take long.

Xxx

 **Harry's POV**

I knew I was early, but I couldn't wait. I found the Prefect's Bathroom and entered it.

The room was filled with steam and the sounds of running water. The heat was welcoming, and the steam excited me. Knowing I wasn't the only one here, I took off my clothes.

I continued into the bathroom, first finding the pool; it was slowly but surely filling with water, but it was disappointingly empty. I moved on towards the shower, eager to see who had made it here before me. My dick was hard and ready, as it had been almost all day.

A pleasured grunt emerged from the large marbled shower as I rounded the corner. I was greeted by the perfectly sculpted back and toned ass of my least favorite blonde wizard. I watched him curiously, admiring how the water slicked his muscled body, how his ass flexed as he worked his cock…

He groaned again, jerking his head up as he did. He spotted me.

"Did you come here to watch, or did you come here to fuck Potter?" He growled, never slowing the movement of his hand on his dick.

I stepped into the shower.

"That's what I thought." Malfoy growled, repositioning himself.

He spread his legs a bit further and leaned forward ever so slightly; making what he wanted clear. I gulped nervously as I approached him, while my dick twitched with excitement. I couldn't deny my curiosity or my eagerness to fuck him. I just had to conquer my nerves. I set my glasses aside.

Determined, I grabbed a hold of his hip with one hand and my cock with the other, placing it between his cheeks. The hot water rushed over me as I moved closer to him.

He repositioned himself once more, bracing as he waited for me to enter him.

I slicked the water over my cock and pressed it against his entrance. It was tight, maybe tighter than Hermione's…

"Fucking do it." he growled, still working his own cock.

With my dick in position I held both of his hips in place and slammed into him; showing no mercy. He howled as I filled his tight insides; flesh gripped my cock with intense pleasure and heat. I gasped, my eyes rolling back.

Still gripping his hips, I leaned forward laying my chest on his back and began moving my hips.

The friction of my cock inside him was divine as I worked my hips back and forth, vigorously. I bit into his shoulder, aggressively as I moved, my heart rate and pleasure increasing.

He moaned loudly as I dug my teeth in and fucked him; it wasn't long until he found his release. He poured his seed onto the shower wall…

 **Hermione's POV**

The bathroom was hot and steamy…someone had begun without me.

I could hear muffled moans and running water; I was already wet and overwhelmingly horny. I quickly removed my clothes.

I found them in the shower, their wet physiques working like Greek gods, every muscle flexing. I moaned, alerting them to my presence. Harry jumped back, startled; Malfoy exhaled roughly as Harrys cock fell out from within him.

"Hermione." Harry ejected.

"Don't stop on my account Harry; as long as you two find room for me in this equation." I mused, stepping into the shower.

Malfoy turned around and I moved between him and Harry, centering myself beneath the large waterfall of gently flowing water. I smoothed my long hair back as the water soaked through my curls. It was divine.

Malfoys hands moved around me, starting at my hips then sliding down and around my ass. His cock, hard and ready, graced my sex as we moved closer. He lifted me up.

Instinctively I reached between us, grabbing his length and positioning it at my entrance. He entered me with ease as the water flowed around us. "Mmm…" My legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck as I prepared for what happened next. This was a first for me.

Harry moved closer behind me, one hand trailing up my back and the other holding the tip of his cock to my rear.

"AhhhhH! I cried out as he pushed forward, inward.

I had never been this full, or this sated. The air left my lungs as I tried to take in the new feeling, their cocks had taken over every nerve and fiber of my being.

It hurt, but fuck did it feel good. I clawed into Draco's back as I adjusted to them. They held me there, pinned between them, waiting for me to guide them.

Using my legs and Draco's hips as support, I slid myself up between their bodies and back down again. The small movement was enough to ignite every pleasurable part of my sex.

I continued moving up and down, working both of their cocks at once, letting them fill me to the brim. My clit throbbed as it rubbed against Draco's wet skin and hair, while his cock worked my g and Harry's massaged my sensitive rear.

With each breathe, we learned and we moved into each other.

"Fuck me!" I screamed wantonly as we settled into the perfect rhythm. "Yes! Don't stop!"

I came once, then twice, as they ravaged me inside and out, kissing and nipping at my shoulders territorially. The water dancing all around us.

I found Draco's lips with mine and moaned into his throat wildly. He explored my mouth with his tongue and covered him with my juices. This was ecstasy.

 **Ginny's POV**

Hermione told me to meet her in the Prefect's Bathroom. She told me that I could be free like her; that she could make all my sexual fantasies come true. She said she would reveal her secrets and reveal my deepest sexual desires. She'd whispered all of this into my cunt as she worked me near to completion in my four-poster bed earlier this evening.

She'd left me panting and begging for more. I had no choice but to do what she asked. I needed more.

I entered the Prefect's Bathroom, not knowing what to expect. It was hot, steamy, and noisy…My ears filled with running water and the most glorious sound I'd ever heard. Hermione's moans echoed exotically through the room and I felt my panties dampen between my legs. She was beautiful.

I continued further into the bathroom, desperate to see what was happening, what was giving her this intense pleasure.

My chin dropped when I came upon the shower. She was tangled between two men, working them expertly in ways I didn't know were possible. She continued to moan, and they joined her, their movements quickening. I slipped my hand into my skirt as I watched, locating Harry's face. He was a man consumed by lust…his naked body was perfection as he filled Hermione's rear, his eyes rolled back into his head. Even more surprising was Draco Malfoy, decorating Hermione's chin with kisses and moans as he filled her womanhood. He too was consumed…but with something more than lust.

I explored my wetness, pressing a finger inside as I watched them, unable to speak or avert my eyes.

Their moans escalated, and their breathing became erratic as they continued.

"C-ccome with me." Hermione begged them between moans. "Please, come with me."

Harry grunted his affirmation as he fucked her, hard.

"Hermione…" Malfoy panted feverishly as he bit into her lip.

With two fingers I furiously stroked my insides, desperate to join them in their euphoria.

"Yes, yes, YES!" She screamed loudly, her body going rigid as she came. Harry and Draco followed in suit, growling and grunting as they filled her.

Hermione's lips met Malfoy's as she came over him, focusing all her lust and attentions on him. He reacted in kind, his arms tangled around her as Harry withdrew his cock. They continued together; she rode him eagerly, hardly noticing Harry's absence. He moved them, positioning her against the wall, their mouths never separating, they devoured each other like dragons…

My orgasm came as a surprise, as I watched them. My cunt flexed around my fingers and I emitted a small sigh.

"Ginny?"

My eyes darted to Harry, as my orgasm soaked my fingers. What would Hermione do?

I acted brazenly, as Harry stepped towards me.

I removed my fingers from within my cunt and I pressed them to his lips, just as I had seen Hermione do to her own. His lips parted, letting me enter. He moaned over my fingers as he sucked and licked the come from them. My knees quivered.

His eyes darkened as he finished with his snack, releasing my fingers and moving his hand towards the bottom of my shirt. I raised my arms for him to remove it.

My heart raced as he removed each layer, revealing more of my skin. I'd never been fully naked with a man before.

"Yes, Draco yes!" Hermione moaned in the background as she came again.

I was naked, come dripping down my thigh, when Harry's hand found my center. He started with one finger, then two.

"Kiss me." I begged him.

He obeyed, taking my mouth into his own, tracing my lips with his tongue. I let him show me the way, he guided my mouth with his tongue, while his hands pleased and explored my body. I closed my eyes, savoring every sensation.

Another set of hands began tracing my hips, sliding up my body. Small, soft hands, Hermione's hands. She kissed the back of my neck as Harry continued to pleasure me with his fingers. I moaned without care.

"Let's take a bath." Hermione cooed, wrapping her hands around my body.

Harry removed his fingers from inside me, but Hermione quickly replaced them with three of her own. I leaned my head back against her, sighing into her neck. She found one of my breasts with her hand and teased the nipple to hardness, sending waves of excitement down my spine.

She moved with in me, knowing just the right spot…I twitched as she applied the right amount of pressure to make my insides quiver.

"Ahhhhh…mmmm" I sighed, grabbing ahold of her hand as I came once more, this time squirting my release into her palm.

"Good girl."

Xxx

 **Draco's POV**

Potter and I practically gawked as we watched Granger play SheWeasel like a violin. She was magnificent, truly the brightest and sexiest witch of her age. I didn't know how things would play out next, but I couldn't wait to be inside her again…

We moved to the pool.

Potter and I got in, shutting off the water. It was full, and the temperature was just right. Granger instructed her redheaded friend to sit with her on the pools edge on the shallow end. The water there was almost waste deep, it fell just below the tips of our hardened cocks.

 **Hermione's POV**

I moved her to face me, intertwining my legs with hers as I brought our pussies together. She shivered, still sensitive from her last orgasm.

I sheathed my hand within her hair and brought her breasts to mine, as I kissed my way up her neck. Her hips reflexively bucked towards mine, grinding her clit against my own. When I reached her bottom lip I sucked it seductively, moving my own hips to match hers. I was close and it was her turn to make me come.

I kissed her, whimpering into her mouth as we slid our wet cunts against each other erotically. She was a clever girl, she knew what I wanted.

Ginny moved her hand between us, searching for my entrance as I kissed her ferociously. She found it quickly, brazenly inserting three fingers.

"Mmm…" I moaned into her mouth. "That's it, Ginny…yess…"

I rolled my hips into her hand, deepening her thrusts. She was deliberate with her movements, eager to please me. I ate up every second of it, every stroke.

"Like that 'Mione?" She breathed into my neck, both questioning and teasing me. "Be a good girl, come for me 'Mione."

She mocked me shamelessly; taking my nipple into her mouth while she moved within me.

"Mmmhmmm…Oh. Ohh…" I came, arching my back and screaming. "Yes!"

She continued to swirl her fingers within me throughout each wave of my release. I'd taught her well…

When I'd finally come down from my high, kissed her, graciously thanking her with my tongue. It was Harry's turn now.

 **Harry's POV**

Ginny laid on the side of the pool, her head in Hermione's lap and her legs dangling into the shallow waters. She was at the perfect level for me to enter her… I had waited a long time for this…

I moved myself between her legs, wrapping them around me. Her swollen pussy was perfectly pink and glistening with her come. She opened up for me like a flower…

I pressed my cock into her wet folds gently; she was wet, but so, so tight. I steadily, but cautiously moved forward until I was fully within her.

"Fuck" I gasped, experiencing the glory of this magic for the first time. Her soft, wet, folds enveloped me in the most natural, most tantalizing way.

I waited as long as I could for her to adjust, before I began moving within her desperate for the friction. Her body reacted to mine, her cunt embraced my cock and her hips matched my thrusts…her moans were music to my ears.

"Oh Harry…mmm…ohhh…!" She sang.

Hermione massaged Ginny's breasts as I plowed within her.

I watched Ginny lean her head back further into Hermione's lap, desperate to reach her with her mouth. Hermione was responsive to her needs, repositioning herself up and over Ginny's head; her perfect ass facing me. She lowered herself down, placing her cunt in reach of Ginny's tongue. Ginny lifted her head to her, hungrily, placing her hands around Hermione's ass.

Hermione joined her in her song.

 **Draco's POV**

As mesmerizing as the scene was, I knew I could get a better view from another angle… I exited the pool, moving around the three until my hardened cock was glaring down at Hermione's moaning mouth. She took it in excitedly, moaning over it as she came onto the gingers face.

I tangled my hand in her hair and moved her head back and forth, guiding my cock deeper into her throat. She swallowed it easily. Good girl.

I looked behind her to see Potter, his chest heaving, as he shoved his cock into the ginger's cunt. He was close.

Hermione came once more, sending vibrations around my cock, before I stole her away. I lifted her up, and took her, she was all mine now. She gasped in surprise through her heavy breathing.

I was finished sharing her for the night.

I sat her on the edge of one of the sinks and entered her swollen folds. She gazed up at me with heavy lids, her pupils dilated, her lips swollen… I slid my hands around her, grabbing firmly onto her ass and supporting her back as I thrust within her. She moved her hands up and around my neck, pulling my face to hers. Merlin, she was perfect…so fucking perfect. She pressed her open mouth to mined kissing me passionately. I traced her tongue with mine, devouring her delicious breath…

I fucked her glorious cunt, feeling completely sated; wanting for nothing else…she was everything.

 **Hermione's POV**

I barely noticed when he moved us back inside the pool, too consumed by his lips. Had he ever kissed me quite like this?

I didn't know if Harry or Ginny were still around, I didn't care. I had everything I needed. Everything I wanted.

The hot water rose around us as I moved my hips against his. He seated us in a chair like corner on the end, positioning me in his lap. I ground my hips into him, controlling the speed at which his cock stroked my inner walls. I moved his head towards my breasts as I continued to move, devoting my body to his.

He nipped and sucked at my nipples, moaning his gratitude over them. His hot breath across my chest triggered another orgasm, while his hands massaged my cheeks greedily.

I brought his head back up to mine, craving his lips in mine.

Our eyes locked, as we panted, moving our sexes together. Working as one, neither of us wanting it to end…both of nearly there.

His silvery eyes glared into mine as each pump brought us closer. We held each other's bodies tight, eyes locked, as the intensity built up between us.

I bit my lip. He was everything.

"Oh Godric, Draco… I… I…" I moaned as the pressure inside me released…

"Hermione…I know." He answered thoughtfully, filling me with his come. My name on his lips was magnificent.

We came together; his eyes relaying what our lips had not managed…this was everything...

 **6 years later…**

 **Hermione's POV**

I entered the bar excitedly, I'd been looking forward to this all week. We both had been. I gave my coat to the man at the door, revealing my sexy, deep v dress, before being greeted by the hostess.

"Welcome back Mrs. Malfoy. Your husband is waiting for you at the bar."

"Thank you, Selene." I responded, noting how good she looked tonight.

She smirked as she saw my eyes graze over her plump derrière. I smiled back, before entering the main room.

Draco was in our usual spot, a drink in his hand, and another drink beside him for me.

"Thanks for ordering love, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." I cooed, wrapping my arms around him.

"I thought you'd forgotten." He smirked, kissing me with his scotch flavored lips.

"Never." I mused into his mouth.

I took my seat next to him and sipped from my drink. I scanned my eyes over the people in the bar. It was a slow night.

"Anyone catch your eye tonight?" I asked, looking about.

"Unfortunately, no. What about you?" He frowned.

"Selene's ass looked divine as always, but we know she just likes to tease me…"

"We'll convince her to come home with us one day." He laughed.

"Is there really no one else acceptable here?" I sighed, scanning the crowd again. "We got a sitter and everything…"

"I suppose we could always invite the Potter's over," He sipped his scotch. "It's been a while since we've fucked them."

"True…" I said, rolling the idea around in my head. "But they probably have their kids…"

I sighed, slightly disappointed…

"You know, the mahogany desk I ordered arrived this morning…it's quite large…plenty of space to work with…" He hinted.

"We do work very well together on desks…" I giggled.

"It would be sinful not to break it in." He mused…laying his hand on my exposed thigh and moving it up towards my center. "We can't have it be the only thing in the Manor that's not been christened, so to speak…"

"I knew I married you for a reason…" I smirked, pausing to finish my drink. "Come on _Malfoy_ , I bet I can dig up one of my old school skirts."

He nearly choked on the last of his drink.

"I think I have a Slytherin tie hanging in the back of the closet, love…"

"Perfect, I expect you to wear it and nothing else." I gasped excitedly, memories of Hogwarts filling my head.

"How did I get so lucky?" He laughed.

We left the bar, happy to spend the night together, just the two of us.


End file.
